Various types of body supporting and body sculpting garments are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a body support and sculpting garment including a garment having a front panel configured to cover a wearer's stomach and a wearer's hips, and a rear panel configured to cover a wearer's buttocks. What has been further needed is a first support portion seamlessly disposed within the rear panel of the garment along a contour of the wearer's buttocks, and a substantially triangulated second support portion seamlessly disposed within the rear panel of the garment along a top side of the contour. Lastly, what has been needed is for the first support portion and the second support portion to be double weave compression fabric in order to both support a wearer's back and hips and sculpt a wearer's buttocks.
The contouring and lifting nature of the first support portion, the second support portion, and an optional third support portion provides a wearer with additional support to his back and hips. Although the body support and sculpting garment can be worn at any point throughout the day, the garment is particularly well suited for exercise in order to alleviate pain and pressure in the wearer's back and hips. The body support and sculpting garment can optionally be a pair of shorts, a pair of pants, and a skirt. The double weave compression fabric of the first support portion, the second support portion, and the optional third support portion can optionally be produced with three levels of varying thickness for a light, medium, and maximum level of support.